Operation Breakup
by PussyCatMewMew
Summary: Dan and Alice starts dating, much to Shun and Runo's dismay. The two sit together and decide to come between the couple and get the ones they love back. DanXRuno, ShunXAlice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone…this is my first story ever…I mean it I never wrote anything in my life so I would like to thank everyone who encouraged me to start writing:**

**My sister shadowwing1994 **

**My friends Breezyfeather, silver-star99,****cherry blossom neko,****ventusbrooke, DarkSummerAngle13… I hope I didn't forget anyone^^ so for all of you, thank you so much^_^ **

**So I hope all of you will like the story :D**

**Enough talking and let's get this party started… I mean the story started…silly me -_-'**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Break-Up<strong>

**Chapter one**

A blue headed girl and a black headed boy sat next to each other on one of the tables in the café having a disgust and angry look on their faces while gazing at the 'couple' before them.

"Come on Dan, open up wide," the red headed Russian girl said while holding a french-fry close to Dan's face. The said boy opened his mouth, wide enough for the french-fry to enter. He ate it and a big grin appeared on his face afterwards.

"Thanks babe," Dan said with the same grin on his face.

Dan and Alice started dating a month ago, everyone especially Shun and Runo were shocked at the news and even didn't believe it, but only the days proved the opposite, and now the said couple was sitting at a table having their date at Runo's family café.

Shun and Runo, who were watching them couldn't believe that there beloved ones started dating leaving no chance for them to be with the people they liked, but now it's a fact and they should accept it sooner or later.

"Can you tell me how things turned out this way?" Shun, who was about to gag, asked while looking to Runo who was shooting daggers at Dan and Alice.

"Don't ask me I'm still trying to figure that out," Runo said, looking back at Shun with a frown on her face.

"Hey, Runo, I wanna order something, TODAY!" Dan yelled throwing his hand in the air interrupting their thoughts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Runo yelled back, not really wanting to go there. "Wish me luck, shun," she told Shun before heading to the couple's table.

"What can I get for you?" Runo said faking a smile.

"Anything that my Angle wants," Dan said looking to Alice with a smile.

"Oh Dan, Um…well, OK then, I want a smoothie," Alice said flushing a light pink.

"OK, smoothies it is," Dan said confident in his voice.

"No Dan, one smoothie, two straws," Alice said blushing a deeper shade of red.

"You heard the lady," Dan said turning his face to Runo, who broke the pencil that was in her hand, fuming.

"Ok, Runo?" Dan asked a bit scared from the sharp looks that appeared on Runo's face.

"I'll…be…right…back," Runo said clinching her fist, mumbling something like 'she calls herself a best friend' under her breath while walking towards the kitchen.

…

Alice placed her head on Dan's left shoulder, he turned his head to face her and their eyes were locked with one another. They found themselves leaning in closer to each other and their lips were inches away.

Shun stood up from his seat, and in no time found himself standing next to the couple's table. He cleared his throat making the two look at him.

"There is a no kissing policy in here," he stated while pointing at a sign put on the counter.

"Hey, what is it to you?" Dan said slightly annoyed.

"Well, the sign has been there for a while, you might as well forget about it," Mr. Misaki said as he approached the table. Shun looked at Mr. Misaki and gave him his famous death glare, Mr. Misaki gulped and turned to look at Dan and Alice.

"I mean… be decent," he said turned to his place behind the counter, quickly.

"What's wrong with you, Shun?" Dan asked while looking at Shun.

"Well…Um…do you want the other customers to vomit? I sure don't," he said looking away from them not wanting them to notice him stuttering.

"He does have a point Dan," Alice said shyly.

"OK then…we will continue it later," Dan said causing Alice to look down, blushing, and Shun to look at him, boiling with anger.

"Here is your smoothie, enjoy it as long as you can," Runo said as she gave them the smoothie, hatred in her voice.

"Thanks, Runo," Dan said looking at Runo and Shun, a look that said 'leave'. As much as Shun and Runo hated it, they got back to their seats understanding Dan's message, they sat on their seats, frown on their faces watching the two as they shared their smoothie and giggled about stuff they talked about.

"Hey guys, hello…?" Marucho greeted but neither Runo nor Shun took notice of what he said and continued to stare at the happy couple.

"I'm supposed to be with her!" Shun said

"I'm supposed to be with him!" Runo said. "What does he see in her anyway?" Runo continued resting her chin on the balm of her head.

"What does she see in him?" Shun asked resting his chin on the balm of his hand and he and Runo sighed at the same time.

"Guys, chill… they are dating for a month now; you should have got over it by now. Besides, if you really like them then you should be happy for them and back off," Marucho said noticing how much depressed his friends were.

"What you are trying to say that we should come in between them and try to break them up," Shun said as a smile appears on his face not talking his eyes off of Dan and Alice.

"That's like nothing I said, Shun! You completely twisted my words!" Marucho yelled knowing what might happen from what Shun had said.

"Shun, I think you are right… it's time for operation break up," Runo said while looking at Shun.

"I like it, Runo, keep going," Shun said looking at Runo, who was sitting next to him.

"I so not getting myself into this," Marucho said while leaving the two and seated himself on one of the empty tables in the café. "I think that the war just begun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay…finish my first chapter ever:) I'm so happy, thanks a lot for reading my first story…<strong>

**Nothing much to say:D**

**Your friend:**

**PussyCatMewMew **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone…thanks a lot for your support…I've never thought I'll get this much reviews…I sent everyone who reviewed or favorite-d or Alerted the story a reply…but I didn't do that for the anonymous ones so I'll do that now…hehehe :P**

**Ava kaiba:**

Yay….I'm glad that my profile made you find the fanfiction, finally…something that I can be proud of… :) you really should have an account, we can be really a good friends :) thanks a lot for your review… I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)

**Scarlet wind: **

Ya I like it when Runo and Shun get jealous…I mean that what they are good at, poor Dan and Alice, they will not know what happened to them. -_- anyway I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one :)

**Crazy girl92:**

Yay…you liked the story, what other than that I want…trust me sometimes Dan and Alice could be so blinded…but I hope myself that they will notice Shun and Runo…-_-…ya poor Marucho, he always dragged into things he don't want to do…and you'll see the war beginning in this chapter :)…anyway thanks for reading, I hope you will like this chapter :)

**Lily, Eric and Chris!:**

You guys should really stop drinking that Energy drink…hehehe; you were so funny, poor Eric…you should really do easy on him guys -_-…anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story and your support, but really poor Eric -_-, can't wait for you to have an accounts you will have so much fun :), I hope you will like this chapter :P

**LoveHATER89:**

Well, I know that I'm not the best at writing, but I'm proud of myself that I could write like that in my first chapter ever and step after step I'll be better each time I write, and I know that I don't write like my sister and I'll never be able to write like her, but I'm so happy of what I done and I'm sure that my sister will support me in every time I update a chapter of this story and I'll do the same with her stories, I mean we are sisters we should support each other…:)…thanks for reading so much…and I hope you will like this chapter :)

**MAKE A SNOW Girlz:**

Hehehehe…I think that Shun and Runo are trying to win Dan and Alice back, I don't think that they are planning to date, but maybe, who knows…the chapters are coming…:)

Glad you liked it…I hope you will like this one :)

**So I think that's it and I have to begin with the story, I hope you all gonna like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Break-Up<strong>

**Chapter two**

Shun and Runo sat next to each other on the farthest table in the deep corner of the café. Marucho sat opposite to them; the young blonde was dragged by the two but he had no idea why.

It was late at night and the café was empty of any other customers. Perfect for thinking quietly.

"Oh…these plans will never work on that happy, PERFECT COUPLE!" Runo said while holding two papers in her two hands, anger could be heard in her voice.

"I know, all these plans are good but not enough to break Dan and **MY** Alice apart," Shun said, Marucho snickered and Runo rolled her eyes. Shun glared at Marucho and Marucho stopped.

"So Marucho, do you have anything in mind?" Runo asked looking to Marucho. He finally understood why he was there.

"No way Runo, I told you I'll just sit with you guys, but I'll not help you, Dan and Alice deserve to be happy with each other," Marucho said while crossing his hands. He looked at Runo and Shun again, who were now standing up glaring at him, he felt that they will kill him because of what he had said.

"I mean they are not cute…and I'll help you," he said taking a step back away from them.

**This will be a long, long night.**

Runo was in her room, getting herself ready for the day, this day is so important to her and Shun and the plan that they came up with, with the help of Marucho last night can't fail. She left her room after getting ready, she had asked her parent to take this day off of work and they agreed, Shun and Marucho promised her that they will come in the early morning; I mean how Shun could be late for this very important Day to him!

She made her way to the kitchen, where she assumed that Shun will be, and opened her mouth when she saw the scene before her.

"Wow, Shun! That is…AMAZING!" Runo said, a smile could be seen on her face.

There in the middle of the kitchen was a table full of every kind of food that anyone would love to eat them at breakfast, but she wouldn't like to be in the place of the one that will eat this, they all knew that Shun isn't the best cook, but she was amused of his ability to make the food _look_ good.

"Thanks…but I think you don't want to taste it," he said with a grin on his face. "So what about you, is everything ready?" he continued.

"Ya, I prepared everything and I called Alice too, did you call Dan?" She asked without thinking.

"Yes, I think he will be here in 15 minutes, he will not know what happened to him," he said with a grin on his face.

"Go easy on him Shun, he's still my future boyfriend," Runo said, shooting a glare toward Shun, a simple sorry was heard from his direction.

"Runo, Alice is here," they heard Marucho calling from the door of the kitchen.

"Okay, Marucho, I'll be there in a second," Runo said shouting back; she sent an evil smile to Shun and went outside the Kitchen leaving Shun waiting for his target, Dan.

* * *

><p>Runo stood in front of Alice; she couldn't help but smile when thinking about what her redheaded ex-best friend would face.<p>

"Is there anything wrong Runo? You seem _really_ happy today," Alice asked politely, a confused look on her face.

"No…nothing, I was just thinking of how much fun we will spend together, my dear friend," Runo said not letting that creepy smile leave her face. Alice couldn't help but feel scared.

"Come on, let's go upstairs, trust me we will have so much fun," Runo said holding Alice's hand and dragging her upstairs.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Shun was putting his last touches on his dishes, he could hear Marucho shouting from outside the kitchen, but this time he was shouting Dan's name, Shun's evil grin appeared, he didn't feel sorry of what is going to happen to, his so called best friend, Dan.<p>

"Hey Dan, I'm in the kitchen, come over her for a second," Shun shouted making it clear for Dan to come in.

"Hey dude, wow, what's with all this food?" Dan asked, an amused look was on his face, not letting his eyes leave the scene of the colorful table.

"I don't know…look there is a note," Shun said as he held the note with his hands, opening it in front of Dan, pretending not to know anything about the 'food'.

_Dear_ _Dan, _

_I hope you'll like this little present, let it be a little sample of my true feeling toward you._

_Your angle:_

_Alice_

Those were the words Shun chose when he wrote the note. He couldn't make himself write it more romantic or anything.

"Oh, my Angle made this breakfast for me? She is the best, isn't she, Shun?" Dan asked looking back at Shun, who was faking a smile.

"Y-Yes, anyway, how about you taste it? I'm sure it is good,'' Shun said with a grin on his face, that made Dan scared a little.

"Are you OK Shun?" Dan asked looking at Shun.

"Ya, now come on, taste the good food that Alice made for you," Shun said as he moved the chair for Dan to set on.

"I can't wait to eat it, Alice is the best cook ever, I mean she is the best in everything like being beautiful, kind and-" he was cut off by a very angry Shun.

"Ok…eat now, talk about her later!" shun yelled and he was sure angry about what Dan said. Dan saw it was better not to talk, but he didn't know why his best friend got mad.

"Okay, Shun, take it easy," Dan said as he was about to begin to eat.

* * *

><p>Moving upstairs, to Runo's Room, Alice was telling Runo about how Dan is an amazing boyfriend, much to Runo's annoyance, but she didn't want to make Alice suspect anything, so she kept smiling at her.<p>

"As I told you Runo before, Dan, is the ultimate boyfriend, he is the boy of my dreams. I never thought I would be this happy with a guy before," Alice said as a blush could be seen on her face.

"Really? I didn't know, but I'll try soon," Runo mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I was saying that you are lucky, I don't have a boyfriend, yet," Runo answered her, hoping she didn't notice what she had said.

"Yet? Does that mean you have someone in mind?" Alice asked hoping to get the answer.

"No…I meant in the future, in the very near future," she answered with confident in her voice. "Do you want to go to the living room and watch some T.V?" Runo asked as she decided to move with her plan.

"Sure, that should be fun," Alice said as she and Runo headed to the living room.

* * *

><p>Shun was waiting for the moment that Dan will eat from the food on the table, it was like the time was passing slowly, very slowly and Shun couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"So Dan, are you going to eat or what?" Shun asked while looking at Dan who was still looking at the food.

"Ya man, but it won't be cool if I eat and you don't," Dan said looking at Shun.

"Since when you care, eat and let's go to the…mall, ya the mall," Shun said, Dan looked at him in a weird look but said nothing. He started eating like there is no tomorrow as usual when suddenly something stopped him, there was this taste in the food that annoyed him and when he couldn't take it anymore he started coughing hard.

"What the heck is this? It's awful!" Dan said after a while.

"What? That can't be, Alice is the best in cooking! I think she did it on purpose," Shun said, trying not to laugh.

"Nah, that can't be…can it?" Dan asked looking at Shun.

"Well it looks like it," Shun said hoping to convince him. Dan took some time to think about it.

"Ya, you are right…I guess. What should I do now?" Dan asked looking angry, but hurt at the same time.

"If I were you I'll go and confront her, man I could even break up with her!" Shun said answering Dan's question. He was smiling inside of him, knowing that his plan is about to work.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Ya I mean we all know that Alice is the best in cooking and she made you a horrible meal, and she said herself in the note that this meal reflect her true feeling for you, that means that she don't want you anymore," Shun said confident in his voice, he was still not sure he got to him so he continued.

"That is my opinion, you really don't have to take it, but that's the case," he said and was about to leave when he heard Dan's voice.

"You are right…she really don't love me and she is just trying to get rid of me, I'll break up with her before she does," Dan said convinced by Shun's words. Hurt was apparent in his voice, why couldn't Alice come to him and say that for herself?

Shun only make a grin appeared on his face, making it clear that he got what he wanted, he was about to say something when loud screams erupted from upstairs, and they could easily say it was Alice's and Runo's.

Shun and Dan came running upstairs.

* * *

><p>Dan and Shun raced upstairs to the living where the sound comes from, they entered the living room to see Alice and Runo standing on the table, they looked at the ground to find a long black scary COBRA.<p>

"Shun, Dan, help us!" Runo said while holding Alice's hands tightly.

"But, how did this thing get here?" Shun asked not leaving his eyes away from the cobra.

"Please help us and then we are gonna tell you," Alice said not leaving Runo's hands.

Using his ninja skills, Shun easily hit that cobra and put it in a box he found on the table.

"OK, can anyone tell me HOW THAT COBRA ENTERED THE ROOM?" Shun asked yelling in the end.

"ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME?" Alice screamed at Dan who was so surprised of Alice's reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Dan trying not to yell answered her.

"When I and Runo entered the living room we found this 'present' with the note that said that this present is for me from you," Alice said, trying to hold her anger inside her, a few tears appeared in her eyes.

"What? You are the one that made me that horrible breakfast to get rid of me," Dan said while entering a fight with Alice. Shun slowly came closer to Runo a glare on his face not believing what Runo had just done.

"A cobra?" he said not letting that glare leaving his face.

"OK, maybe the cobra was a little over, but look to the bright side, they are fighting and I can easily tell that they will break up now," Runo said with a sheepish smile on her face. They both looked back at Dan and Alice, who were still arguing about what happened.

"You know what," Dan said looking at Alice directly in her eyes. Runo and Shun had these creepy smiles on their faces, as they could think of what Dan was going to tell her next,_ come on, come on_, they both thought.

"I really think that this whole thing was a huge misunderstanding, we shouldn't fight like this. I'm really sorry Alice about anything that I might have done to you; will you forgive me, my love?" Dan said to Alice, making both Shun's and Runo's mouth drop to the floor.

"Of course Dan, I'm sorry too, I should have thought before yelling in your face, I really like you, Dan and I don't want this thing to ruin our relationship, right? Alice said with a blush on her face along with a warm smile, what she said made Shun and Runo fall to the floor.

"Ya, so do you want to go somewhere to make it up for you?" Dan said offering his arm to Alice, who giggled and accepted it right the way, they walked with each other toward the door, leaving Shun and Runo on the floor.

"Shun…did this really happen?" Runo asked, still not believing. Shun too was still shocked and he only nodded. "I don't get it, the plan was perfect!"

"Ya, but it looks like they are perfect too. I guess we really didn't think our plan over very well," Shun said and let out a sigh of frustration.

"We must NOT give up. We must get the ones we love back…right?" Runo said and looked at Shun, encouraging him with that look in her eyes. He nodded.

"No matter what…" Shun said looking in the direction of the door.

"And no matter how…" Runo said, continuing his statement.

"We WILL break you up!" They said in unison, which meant one thing; they may have lost the battle, but the war is still to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay…finally I finished this chapter, I'm really busy with the school these days…I think I'll die because of it, so I think it will take me a lot of time to update next time…I'm so sorry but I'll try to update as soon as possible, thanks for all your support :)<strong>

**Oh forgot, if you have any plans in mind that I can use in the story tell me maybe I'll use them in my chapters…I'm really planning this to be a 6 chapters story but if you give me more plans maybe it will be more, :)….thanks a lot for reading, :)**

**Your friend:**

**PussyCatMewMew **


End file.
